When Death Comes
by Chanting Souls
Summary: Kenny is finally dead, Kyle and Stan saw him die they watched him get lowered into the ground.  So why is Stan seeing him everywhere? Warning M for later chapters and yaoi
1. SadHateDeath

I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK ALL CHARACTERS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS!

Sad/Hate/Death

Stan stood over the grave with his friends Kyle and Cartmen. He stood there starring at the stone as tears fell from his eyes as his hands reached up to his hat pulling it down over his eyes as he burst into tears. Kyle stared at his best friend his eyes watering hating seeing his best friend cry as Cartmens sobs came after. "Dude! I can't believe he actually died this time!" Cartman sobbed as he rubbed his nose on his sleeve of his jacket as Stan reached over to the bigger boy and pouted his friends back. "He wasn't suppose to die yet damn it! This is all your fault Kyle!" the bigger kid now shouting at Kyle who backed away before falling to the ground as warm tears fell from his eyes as he shook his head no. Stan frowned at Cartman now hitting the boy in the face. "You fucking dumbass don't start blaming anyone! If we should be blamming anyone we should be blamming your ass!" he yelled at Cartman his tears dried up as hate replaced the boys eyes. "You were the one who told him to stand on the edge of the building and get your hat for your lazy ass!" Stan continued to yell as Cartman away from the boy. "Go away! No one wants you here!" Stan added as he charged at Cartman as Cartman's heart thumped as he turned and ran away from the cemetary as Stan stood where the bigger boy was standing. "Idiot," the black haired boy muttered as he turned and looked down at Kyle. He sighed as he walked over and knelt down beside his red head friend and put his arms around him. "It's not your fault Kyle, he's just trying to put the blame on someone else...you know you didn't do anything," he whispered calmly as Kyle looked at his friend. "But I didn't even try to stop him from going to the ledge," Kyle's small voice said as it cracked and shook from the tears falling from his eyes. Stan shook his head as he dried the boys tears with his hands. "No one stopped him, no one knew the wind was going to get so strong...come on let's go to my house for a while, it's really cold out," Stan told the smaller boy as he stood up slowly pulling Kyle up with him as he started to turn around but stopped seeing an orange figure from the corner of his eye and turned back to the grave with a confused shock look. "Is there something wrong?" Kyle asked his voice light as he stared at Stand before looking at the grave. "I swear I thought I saw Kenny..." Stan told Kyle as he frowned and turned away. "I must be seeing things, come on," he gave a small chuckle feeling uneasy as he grabbed Kyles hand tightly running off as he pulled the boy with him.

Stan panted as he crouched over with one hand on his bedroom door as Kyle fell on his friends bed confused. "Why did we run all the way here? Are you okay you seemed a little freaked out," Kyle asked as his heart slowed back down and he sat up in the bed taking his hat and jacket off as he looked over to his friend. Stan stood straight up taking his jacket and hat off as well and walked over to his bed and sat down beside his friend. "I just felt really uneasy, I mean I really thought I saw Kenny standing on top of his grave bloody and looking to kill," he told Kyle as the other boy gave him a questioning look. "That's impossible Stan, Kenny is really dead this time...you saw his body you saw them burry him under the ground, you couldn't have seen him on grave, it's just your mind playing tricks on you," the red head said as he sat behind the black haired boy and drapped his arms over his shoulders nuzzling Stan's neck trying to calm him down as he reached down and grabbed his hand. "It's scarry Kyle, what if Kenny isn't resting what if...what if he's not happy," Stan whimpered as Kyle gave a scowling look before grabbing Stan's chin lightly with one hand and turned it to face him as he leaned foreward and pressed his lips to the boy. Stan didn't move before sighing into Kyle's kiss and kissed him back biting the smaller boys lip making him open his mouth as he slid his tongue into his mouth explorring the boy's mouth before Kyle's tongue fought with his before they broke apart from each other panting. "Sorry, I really had to shut your ass up," Kyle muttered as Stan gave a blank stare to Kyle before he started laughing as Kyle gave a puzzled look. "I wasn't expecting you to say that, what are you jealous of me missing Kenny because we used to date?" the black haired boy asked as he stared up at the ceiling. Kyle frowned at Stan as he sharply turned to face the wall. "I'm not jealous at all, why would you even say that, I miss Kenny too, but I don't want you to greive his death for to long," the boy said sourly as Stan chuckled before getting up from the bed as he left the room for the bathroom.

Stan sighed heavily as he turned on the water to wash his hands. He looked up in the mirror his eyes widening as the reflection showed a bloody Kenny who was glarring at him clenching his fist. Stan's mouth went dry as he slowly turned behind him seeing Kenny wasn't there and shot back to look in the mirror but he was gone. "I...I need to sleep, I've been staying up to late," he told himself as he laughed lightly to him self as he opended the door and slowly made his way back to his room but stood outside of it hearing Kyle's voice. "Yes mom, okay, I'll be home in a few I need to tell stan bye." he heared his friend say hearing Kyle start to walk to the door. Kyle opened the door and stared at Stan. "Oh Stan just in time, I have to go home my parents want me there tonight," he told his taller friend as he smiled happily. Stan nodded putting on a fake smile as he leaned down kissing Kyle's cheek. "Be safe on your way home don't stop anywhere or anything since it's getting late," he said almost scolding the boy as Kyle rolled his eye's zipping up his coat. "I should be worried about you," Kyle muttered as he stared at the ground "Ah I better go!" he laughed his head shooting up as he ran off as Stan heard the door shut. He groaned hitting his head on his door frame as he slowly made it inside of his room and took his shirt and pant's off getting into his bed putting the bed covers on over him as he laid on his side starring at the wall thinking of Kenny being in pain as he shut his eyes going to sleep as a bloodied Kenny stared down at his old friend. Stan tossed and turned his bed as he opened his eyes and shot up quickly looking around as his cellphone went off beside him. He sighed as he opened the text seeing it was from Kyle. "Goodnight, love you" it read as Stan smiled typing "goodnight, love you too" and sent it as he laid back down closing his eyes smiling happily.

End of Chapter one! Yes really short .;; I promise Chapter 2 will be longer and better written!

Please R&R!


	2. Text Message

Chapter 2 is up warning there is Yaoi! And blood!

I do not own South park or the characters!

Text message

Stan sat in the living flipping through some channels looking for a show to watch as he sipped from a glass full of chocolate milk as he stopped on a news station. He stared at it reading the bottom of the screen. "People are missing?" He questioned to himself as he set his drink down and grabbed the remote turning the tv up so he could hear it over his mom talking over the phone and his dad nagging about something he didn't care for. He stared at the tv listening to the news reporters about some kids from his school going missing making him frown. 'What if Kyle went missing' he thought to himself as he got his cell phone and flipped it open seeing he had a text from Kyle.

"Are you watching the news? Text back so I know you're okay" the text read.

Stan quickly started typing that he was alright and was worried about him but is at ease knowing his loved one was safe. He stared at the screen again as he sent his message to Kyle before reaceiving a text. He frowned seeing it was from Cartman and rolled his eyes as he opened it reading it. He glared as he got up shutting the tv off as he grabbed his jacket and coat zipping it up and put his hat on in an angry motion as his mom took the phone away from her ear. "Stan where are you going?" she asked as Stan turned to her "I'm going to go meet up with Kyle," he lied skillfully as she nodded and went on to talking to whoever was on the other line as Stan opened the door and walked outside sticcking his hands deep into his jacket pockets as he started his walk to where the text told him to go. He walked far before hearing a voice call for him as he turned around and saw Kyle. "Kyle what are you doing here?" Stan asked waiting for his friend to catch up to him. "I got a text from Cartman," Kyle told Stan as Stan nodded. "I also got a text from Cartman," he muttered pulling out his cellphone showing the text. "Weird..maybe he's apologizing and getting off his high horse," Kyle muttered as he reached for Stan's hand holding it as they walked into a small pair of trees. Kyle screamed as he covered his seeing Cartmans parents hanging from the tree's as their organs fell from their sliced opened bodys. Stan looked away pulling Kyle to his chest hard. "I'm sorry, for all what I've done, I know I've been a jackass to all of you, I know you guys hate me, Kenny will be happy for this, Kenny is a scarry person," Cartmans voice said as Stan looked around not seeing his ex-friend, "Cartman? Where are you?" He called looking around having a sick feeling as Kyle just stared at the organs on the ground making him sick. "I know...I know what to do," Cartmans voice rang again as Stan felt something fall on his nose and wiped it off noticing it was read. He frowned as more started to drop on his and looked up as Kyle passed out. Stan stood there in shock as Cartman hung above them his stomach was cut open and organs spread through out the tree like ordaments on a christmas tree. "C-Cartman," He stuttered as his face and jacket got splactered with blood. He stepped back stepping on something and looked down accidently stepping on Kyle's hand. Quickly Stan picked the passed out boy up and ran as fast as he could out of the woods carring Kyle bridal style. 'What is going on, why would he kill his family' Stan thought as he reached his house putting the passed out boy over his shoulder so he could open the door and rushed into the bathroom.

Stan laid Kyle on the bathroom floor gently as he shedded his jacket and hat and started to wash off his face and his body shaking with fear as the image of his ex-friend and his family flooded his memories making him bent down and cry as Kyle started to come aorund. Kyle groaned as he sat up slowly hearing Stan and looked at the shaking boy. "Stan..." he whispered looking scared as he pulled close hugging his panicked friend. "Maybe...it was a joke...a sick joke," he said smiling trying to trick himself into believing it was a joke. "It wasn't a joke Kyle! You saw them! Their organs were everywhere! You saw all the blood you saw Cartman hanging above us!" He yelled at the smaller red head as Kyle stared at the ground. "Their dead! I bet those people who went missing on the news..dead!" he added as he punched the ground repeatedly untill his knuckled started to bleed as Kyle grabbed his hand. "Stan stop! W-We can't do anything...w-we have to stay calm...stay sane," he whimpered as he forced tears to stay into his eyes trying to be strong. Stan pulled his hand away from Kyle and pulled him into his arms. "Stay here...Stay here so I know you'll be safe," he said his voice low his heart still pounding hard as Kyle hugged him back. "I will...I just need to call my parents," Kyle told his friend as he pulled awau and got his cellphone out and told his parents that he was stayig with Stan for awhile.

"Kenny is dead Stan, he can't be doing this," Kyle sighed as Stan paced the floor back and forth. "How do you know he can't, he could be tormenting us, maybe he's not happy or something," Stan told the boy as he waved his hands around as he spoke. "Cartman couldn't do those things you know he can't do those things," he added as Kyle looked away scratching the back of his head not having an answer for the pacing boy. "Stan...let's do something to get your mind off everything," he suggested as Stan stopped his pacing and stared at Kyle. "Like what?" He asked as Kyle stood up from the bed and wrapped his arms around the black haired boy's neck kissing him deeply. "It'll get our minds off it...just think about me," Kyle whispered as he started kissing Stan again as Stan led them to the bed and fell over so he was on top of Kyle. He rubbed his hands up and down Kyle's chest as he moved his mouth to his neck starting to lightly bite it and suck on the skin lightly as Kyle let out a small moan likeing what the other boy was doing to him as Stan removed his shirt and nipped on his right nipple as his hand played with the left one making Kyle squirm. Stan sighed as he got off Kyle "I can't do this," he whispered sitting on the bed "my mind is to distracted," he added as Kyle sat up and sat beside him and sighed. "I understand, maybe we should talk to someone about it?" Kyle asked unsure of what to do now as he looked out the window. "This is insane..." Stan whispered as he heard his mom yell for dinner.

Stan and Kyle walked down to the kitchen table where their plates were and sat down. "So how was your day Stan?" Stan's mother asked as she cut up some pork as Stan stared at his food. "It was alright Kyle picked a fight with some boy," he told his mom as he ate some mashed potates lying to her. "Oh really? Kyle why would you do that?" she asked Stan's friend as Kyle glared at Stan. "Well the boys were making fun of me so I got back at them," he told her as he ate a carrot stopping when he felt a sharp pain in his tongue and took a napkin covering his lips spitting the carrot out as his eyes widened seeing a needle and covered it up. Stan stared at Kyle seeing his face chane. "Is something wrong?" he asked quietly as Kyle shook his head no. "I'm done eating," Kyle said as he stood up smiling as he left the table with untouched food as Stan followed after him. "What's wrong?" Stan asked again followin Kyle into his room shutting the door looking it. "I told you it was nothing, I don't like the seasoning they used for the food," he lied as Stan nodded. "I wasn't fond of it ether," he muttered as he suddenly sat Kyle on the bed. "I'm starting off where I left off."

(Warning yaoi, don't like it skip please3 you've been warned)

"Ah..ah," Kyle moaned out as Stan touched his manhood lightly before leaning over licking it softly. He licked up the shaft before the top and put the whole thing in his mouth pumping his head up and down swirling his tongue around the and sucked before stroking again as his hand fumbled with the smaller boys balls making Kyle squirm under Stan's attack on his manhood. "Stan...ah" Kyle moan trying to move his hips as his muscels spazzed as he came into Stans mouth on accident. Stan frowned as he swallowed it all. "Sorry," Kyle squeaked before gasping as Stan suddenly pushed him onto his hands and knees on the floor. "Pay back," he whispered deeply into Kyle's as he thrusted foreward with out any lubercants or prepairing the boy. Kyle bit his lip making squealing noises as his eyes watered from the pain what shot through him, but Stan waited till he was adjusted as he started to thrust into the boy panting hard with Kyle tightly around him as Kyle let out moans of pleasure. "Stan...harder," Kyle squeaked as Stan rammed into him before they both orgazimed together. Stan pulled out as Kyle fell over sweaty and panting as kyle reached over and got a towel from under his bed and wiped themselves off.

(End Yaoi)

Kyle put his boxers on and got on the bed as Stan put the covers over the both of them cuddling together. "Tomorrow...we'll worry about everything tomorrow," Stan whispered as Kyle nodded tiredly falling asleep in the boys arms. Stan sighed as he looked out the window frowning he had lost two friends and one is haunting him. "Now what?" he whispered to himself as he closed his eye's to fall asleep.

Wow chapter 2 is completed! .;; this is my first time putting a sexual scene in a public thing I feel so awkward haha x"D but it'll probably be the last scene in this why? Why? I dunno I haven't thought about the next chapter yet w but please R&R!


End file.
